


Escapism

by Kkai_hwi



Series: Being human [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Did I Mention, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Oblivious, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Sick Wade Wilson, Slooooow burn, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is a Little Shit, Wade and Peter are the same age, Wade is slowly becoming perverted, innocent wade, lots of groundings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi
Summary: The adventures of baby spideypoolPeter met Wade at A children's hospital. Wade and Peter become friends, being the only real person he confides in. Wade goes in and out of the hospital.Wade's bio parents couldn't deal with a sick kid.Bucky See's a baby steve in wade.Peter was a spoiled kid. He wasn't so much as spoiled in the wealth aspect, but he was in the family aspect. One day Peter's dad signs him and the rest of the avengers up to volunteer in a children's hospital.Peter was five years old when he first met Wade. Wade was six.Peter finds comfort in Deadpool, Wade does the same in peterOrA domestic Avengers Au aboutWade and peter growing up threw the years.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Being human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730653
Kudos: 16





	1. 20XX

“ _ I guess I have to face _

_ That in this awful place _

_ I shouldn't show a trace of doubt _

_ But pulled against the grain _

_ I feel a little pain _

_ That I would rather do without _

_ I'd rather be… free”- escapism Rebbeca sugar _

* * *

20XX

Bright shades of yellow illuminated the playground, soft and happy giggles of school kids were boasting. Peter and Wade got invited ( _ finally!) _ to go and play a game with kids in their class. Peter was always an inside kid, finding solace in playing inside at lunchtime. 

Peter would usually play dungeons and dragons in the library. Whereas Wade was the opposite, the rambunctious teen would be outside, finding bugs, kicking balls, scaring away kids his age. Wade was the weird kid, at least in his eyes. But of course not in peters. 

Gwen, Gwen to everyone in her grade loved her personality. She was a popular kid, not only for her looks but for her kind, bold, and caring attitude. Gwen was a kid who often protested against gender norms. She was the only female in her class to try out for the football team, the volleyball team, and basketball team, and of course.

She was the only one who got into them, all of them. Peter was with her when she got into the football team. The extremely biased coach set the girl up with the strongest quarterback. A ninth-grade quarterback. Gwen kept her ground and ended up tackling the male down to the ground. 

Peter was there, although Peter was forced to be there. He was completely awed at the fact that Gwen was able to take down the tall, buff, and beefy kid one grade bigger than them. Peter was infatuated with the girl, HE idolized the girl. 

Oh yeah, Gwen. That Gwen was walking over to them right then. Right now. Wade and Peter were chilling under the shade of the apple tree in the Schools yard. The two were bickering about just anything, Wade would get Peter frustrated, Peter would argue a bit more, and Wade would calmly get the male to do more and more weird things. Wade was sitting on the tree adjacent to peter. Gwen was creeping up behind peter. 

“Waaaaade” the boy whined out as he stomped 

“ _ Peeeter~” _ the other boy smirked as he imitated the boy who, In wades opinion. Looked very baby. Peter huffed once more out of frustration. “Sana is the one who starts the tt dance I swear!!” Wade pretends to be perplexed, he gives off a shrug before asking the boy. “I don even know what dance you're talking about parker, and how do you think they would look like doing it while meowing?” Wade softly commented

Wade did it, that was enough for the male to stand up in front of them. He looked at wade before giving off a soft “ _ mew”  _ and shrugging his index fingers down as he stomped to imitate the two ‘T’s in the dance. Wade tried, he held his breath trying to keep down the giggle that was stuck in his throat.

Wade teared up, he miserably failed. Wade began to giggle, the giggle turned into a deep cackle, an ugly laugh that lit up the boy's face. His Adam's apple hopping, his face tingling in a soft sensation as the kid chuckled. Wade held his gut, it was an ugly laugh, one that made the male wipe a tear away. 

Although Peter was tricked, watching Wade become more animated made the male shift moods quick. Peter punched Wade in his arm before joining in on the laugh. “You freaking asshole” the boy grunted as he laughed. 

“ **_Boo!”_ ** Gwen squeaked out as she made the most intimidating snarl she could. She shakes her hands as she holds them like claws. Parker jumped back and screamed out a high pitched noise. Wade had just finished laughing before Peter jumped like an actual cat. Wade laughed some more before he could actually calm down. 

Gwen smiled at the two. Peter and Wade were off to bickering about something else. Gwen reached out for the boy who was closer to her, she grabbed onto Peter's shoulder and softly shook him. “Peter can you two play with me?” 

Peter nodded his head, and Wade agreed two before fully realizing what the two were going to actually play. Gwen's face lit up, she was practically glowing now. “Great! Come over to the wall guys” off the girl went. 

Wade looked up at Peter, no words were exchanged. Peter offered his hand and the boy got up. They walked over to the school building wall. Wade and Peter were just extremely happy, they both never got chosen to actually play with their peers. Especially not Gwen.

They were finally at the wall. The two hated the game that they were chosen for of course. Freeze tag was the culprit, Peter and Wade had their feet mushed up with others in a circle. Gwen, of course, was the one doing the picking game. 

There were three of them left in the circle. Wade, Gwen, and Peter, Peter softly thanked the gods that he was out. He honestly didn’t care for being the one who was it. 

“My mother says and you are it!” Wade's shoe was touched. He was declared the one who would run around and get run away from. The game started out after the count of three, the kids scattered away from wade. 

Wade honestly couldn’t deal with it, the game went on. Wade got the slower kids first, then the kids would get unfreeze by peter. Wade was trying his best, he really was. But watching boys freeze at his touch, triggered something in him.

Kids were standing completely still, frozen in time. Their figures turned a bit more dark and sinister, as he moved back and forth. Wade's heart raced, his lungs were shortening his breath. Things like the bright yellow and warm day began to slowly fade to a dark black. Giggling from kids became more slowed, more malicious not long after, the boy ran back to the tree he was shaded under. 

Wade didn’t hear any voices, Wade was just concerned with getting back to a safe place. Wades back hit the back of the tree, his legs caved in. He sat with his face in his lap, his arms hugging his hind legs. 

“Wade” peter called out

“Wade” peter softly called out in a calm tone

Wade was hyperventilating, and Peter found the Males asthma inhaler. It was thankfully in the bottom of Peter's bookbag.Peter prepped the inhaler by blowing out any of the dust in the tool. He then began rubbing the males back in a swirling motion. Peter once again called out for wade, before placing the inhaler in the rim on wade's lips. 

Peter forced the medicine into wade, two puffs like how he was taught when they were six. Peter rubbed the males back, and peter breath,

“com-on baby just breath” Peter whispered to wade. 

Peter silently counts as his heart tensed. Wade hasn’t done this in years. They haven’t been here in years. Peter pulls Wade into a hug and he begins whispering soft words into Wade's ear. Wade began to calm down, he was vulnerable, shaken up, and something else. 

Something else, embarrassed? Peter was holding him close to him. He was the older one, He was supposed to be holding peter. Wade clenched his fists, he sat up straight. 

Peter's eyes were watery, he looked up at Wade as if he was lost. Wade's heart hurt, he saw how much Peter was affected. Wade looked down, he couldn’t look at Peter anymore. 

“Wade?” Peter softly called out as he broke the silence between the two. 

Peter reached out to touch the boy's shoulder. Wade was crying, Wade slapped away the boy's hand. 

“ _ Wade?”  _ Peter sheepishly called out. 

“Y-” Wade huffed out while looking up at peter. Tears were streaming down Wade's face. Peter frowned, He tried to hug wade. 

But wade backed away. Wades face was now red, his heart was more than heavy “You can go now. You should’ve honestly left me in the hospital”

**“Wade!”** Peter almost never screamed at wade. Wade almost never cried, the roles were reversed in the sickest ways today. 

Wade scoffed as he started to sob “I'm just a fix-it Felix p-puppet that you guys decided to take in one day”

“That's enough,” Peter cried out. “I never thought of you like some,, some freaking charity case Wilson” 

Peter backed away from wade. “You're my friend you fucking asshole.” Wade was looking at the now wrecked teenager. Wade definitely wanted to take back everything. But before he could open his mouth again. Peter ran away 


	2. 20XX + 2d Stand still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, how are ya?

> "I'd rather be tall, I'd rather be smart, I'd rather be sure you know I care." 
> 
> \- i'd rather be me (with you) 

* * *

The days went by pretty dull, It was Friday already. Down in the stark towers, their families would all get together to have a family night. It was a mandatory thing placed in by Peter's mom. All of the Avengers played onto the fake facade of hating the said night. But in reality, they all enjoyed family time. 

It was a school free day that day. Peter was actually really grateful for that, he doesn't think he could handle a wade day. A whole day where all of their classes were the same. Peter was fully invested in tinkering with the bot that was in front of him. 

He totally wasn’t scheduling a way to stay away from wade forever. Peter hit himself with a screwdriver. Tony waved his hand in front of Peter's face, and the boy didn’t respond. Tony flicked Peter's head. 

“Whats up bub?” his dad asked genuinely concerned. Peter looked up to his dad, he gripped onto his frizzy hair and softly sighed.

Peter didn’t say much, he struggled to get a real word out. He looked at the bot he almost botched up. “I’m sorry dad” Peter straightened up as he looked at his dad. “I-, I just want my mommy” Tony nodded his head. “That could be arranged babe, Friday you heard him? Where's the goofball?” Friday took five seconds to respond, “In Natasha quarters sir” 

Tony looked over to Peter, to see that the male was already almost gone. The doors opened, and Peter was off to his aunts. 

Natasha and Steve were in a comfortable spot, Steve was getting his ass kicked in a game of cheat. Natasha knew Captain America could never actually Lie, he also couldn’t ever let down on a challenge either. 

Peter burst into the room through the door. His eyes were watery. Natasha and Steve looked at Peter; their cards were now on the table. 

Peter wiped a tear from his face onto his hoodie, slid his hands into his coat. “Moma” He spoke out in a broken voice. Peter ran over to Steve, He hugged his legs as he cried.

“Baby” the adults spoke at the same time. Steve hugged Peter as the boy cried out, he played with his hair. Natasha ended up in the hug the two adults did to calm down peter. “Who did it hunnie?” Natasha said. “Was it Clint again, was he teasing you? Was it the kids at your school?” Peter shook his head a ‘no’ as he began to breathe again 

Peter stayed in between the two for a while, it was nice just getting held. His mom held onto him a bit tighter. Steve and Natasha broke the silence, the two were in sync

“Was it wade?” Peter's face turned red, “N-no!” The adult sighed, they calmed down a bit. “Oh sweetie, you take after your mom, you're a horrible liar” Natasha kissed peters temple as the tensions in the room softened. 

Peter finally began to talk, “he, wade, wade said that I was, I was” peter huffed out as he collected his thoughts. 

“Wade hates me now, I know it, mommy, it hurts” Peter softly started up another sob. 

“Why do you think that?” Peter tilted his head, he really didn’t know. He looked down at his legs before speaking again “Because,, Because….” Peter explained the whole Wednesday to them. The whole fight, the emotions he was feeling, and the fact that he hasn't seen wade in a whole day. 

“Baby is that why has been depressed? Hun, he’s literally been tearing himself up all day”

Peter looked up at Natasha, his puppy eyes hurt the girl's soul. “Yes he has babe” Peter wiped his eyes with his jacket. He calmly thanked the two, it was hard to tear himself away from the two. They begged Peter to play poker with them. But after a few games, he got up and left. 

“So the Wilsons or the parkers?” Steve widened his eyes at the thought of one of those kids taking the others last name. “Nope, No, NO Natasha. I'm not ready for them to grow up! Seriously man” Natasha giggled before just nodding her head. “Honestly me neither babe” Steve amused the idea “ maybe parkers?” Natasha looked at Steve scandalously “what, really? Oh come on it's gonna be Wilsons”

Bucky, Sam, and Wade were on their common floor. Wade was literally melting into the couch, it looked like he didn’t sleep in days. Wade's eyes were puffed up and worn out, Sam and Bucky were trying to comfort their baby as much as he could. They had on willy Wonka, Wade's favorite film was a Captain America documentary. 

But Wade's favorite movie was willy Wonka. Peter burst through the door of the Wilson family's floor quickly. At the beginning of the film. The family looked up at Peter, and vise versa. Peter walked over to Wade. 

Wade was looking up at Peter, Peter clenched his fist before punching the male flat on the chest. The adults did not move, Peter was crying. “It’s bad enough that you almost collapsed, but you're avoiding me too, dick bag. Who gave you the right to decide that you were just something? Your not a stray animal, You're my wade you fucking ass.” 

Wade was calling out for Peter through the male's speech, he dryly gulped as he got scolded by the boy. He looked at his toes as the male was talking. Wade sulked “Peter, I'm sorry” Wades head ducked down, before looking up at Peter. 

For a long moment, the two forgot there were adults around them, somehow time stopped in Wade's living room. “I'm sorry about all of Wednesday, I know that you really wanted to play with Gwen and I was in your way”

“Just shut up wade, you're a freaking loser you know that,” Peter said with a laugh, “You think I wanted to play outside games with girls and sunburn? Just look at me and say that to me again Wilson?” Wilson didn’t look at peter. He only let out a soft wet laugh. “Yeah no, yeah, you’re right, I'm sorry I know you were out there to see Gwen” 

Peter tilted his head. He was confused, to say the least, “Wade if I wanted to go see Gwen I’d go see Gwen that lunch break, I see that girl all the time she's in my dance class” Peter sat On the couch with his uncles and wade. Wade was really having a hard time understanding what Peter obviously meant. “Wade I'd rather play with you, I wanted to play with you, not Gwen”

“Oh, OH!” wade softly blushed as he ducked his head once more. Sam coughed loudly, “Petey are you gonna stay for our movie. It’s the sad movie” Peter hummed as he nodded his head “we haven’t watched Willy Wonka in years dads so I guess wade is really sad” Wade was able to joke around more now. 

“I guess I really don’t know what I was apologizing for” Peter rolled his eyes before softly punching Wade's arm. “I'm sorry too” Peter softly said “for?”

“No one should be hitting you like at all you're not a punching bag”

“You're not either parker, plus I deserved it”

“No you didn’t, you don't, you won't ever deserve to get hit by me.”

Wade nodded his head before looking up at Peter with a newfound adoration. “I just don't know what you see in me” Peter hushed Wade by placing popcorn in his mouth. 

Halfway through the movie, Wade scooped up Peter into his arms. Five minutes later peter looked up at Wade. 

“Wade” he quietly whispered. 

“Hm?”

“Thank you”

“For?”

“Coming into my life.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests will be gladly accepted.


	3. Just dance 20XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UMM [INsErt SummaRy hERe]

“Wade no. You’re the only one who likes the impression” Peter says laughing through the whole sentence. “Says who parker?” Bucky laid back into the couch encouraging the chaos. Peter pulled the wooden chair in the middle of the room again. Peter looked at the Wilson's He parted his hair like how his father did it. 

Peter puffed out his chest then placed his arms on his waist. He looked at the two in his sight and then started to ramble in a deep voice

“Hi I'm CaPtAin America” Peter's voice genuinely cracked. His face turned pink, he tried to keep In his laugh. 

“Whether you're a student or a soldier The one thing that’ll give you an edge is a hot luncH” 

Wade couldn’t hold it in, he wheezed out a laugh. Bucky was laughing too, the two held onto their stomach as Peter pointed his finger up and said “hot lunch” once more. 

Wendy walked into the common room to see the commotion just to see the boys, and now bucky at it again. She rolled her eyes and walked over to get water from the kitchen. Tony came around from his bedroom, and Pietro woke up too. The three idiots suddenly became 5. Monkeys, see monkeys do right? Somehow Wanda was sitting in the middle of the couch with her strawberry lemonade. 

Tony groaned out a yawn, he swallowed nothing as he stretched. “Peter” The boy stilled in front of his dad. Last time anything happened tony broke it up, “how about you use his old suit too it's in the closet” Bucky and peter looked at Tony as if he was foreign. “What? You guys know how he is about his PSA phase.” Tony softly hit Bucky's arm “Now hurry up we have three hours before Captain buzzkill comes from his meeting” Wanda was flabbergasted, Peter rushed to put on the suit. 

Peter walked back into the room fully captained out. The room was fully awed at how the boy looked just like his father. The whole room eyed him as he walked into the room, Peter causally began his skit while walking into the living room. Peter wrapped his arms “Hi I'm Captain America I love celebrating this great nation on Fourth of July” Pietro stood up and backed away. Peter looked and sounded too familiar. 

The whole room was dominated by the male's voice “but trust me there's nothing patriotic about illegal fireworks” Peter began pointing as he said “so just remember. Stop, Drop, And roll. One more time says it with me now..” Peter softly giggled as he started waving his hands in the air while saying “it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood a beautiful day in the neighborhood come along won't you BE MAI NEiGHbor” 

Wade looked fully at Peter as he spun slowly, Wade began to focus on what Peter was saying instead of, instead of whatever the suit did to his curves. Wade got up from the side of the couch too quickly. He stumbled forward, causing the only person not laughing to laugh. “IT’s a neighborly day in this beauty wood” Wade sang off-key, “A neighborly day for a beauty,” the two idiots said as they moved their hands together as it they spined

“Could you be mine? Would you be mine?” They both wrenched out the note horribly “Won’t you be My Neighbor” Pietro stood up in front of the two and then began saying “Ladies and gentlemen these are the two that beat us in just dance Can you believe that?” Tony scoffed at that “kid listen that's the only video game they play besides Wii games, they breathe that game. I mean we might get it because they are worn down a bit ”

Just dance 20XX was pulled out; it was Wade and Peter against the other five. Friday was tallying the scores, Tony was the last one. If a miracle happened he could beat the two super twins, with real super twins and a winter soldier. Tony chose the easiest song on the list, Tony

didn’t get anyone wrong. But judging by the competitive streak in miny Stucky. The other team had a lot to worry about, a worn-out Pietro clung onto his sister. Wanda softly grits her teeth as they watch Tony's score roll out on the screen. He thankfully got 4 stars, the lot sighs out of relief. 

Peter grabbed onto Wade's hand, the two sprang up the two of them grabbed their Wii controllers. The routine was simple and yet one they knew by heart the song started playing and the two hopped in sync, they rolled their hands up and down in the figure that the game wanted and the two already began getting perfects. Steve and the rest of the lot were already done with the annoyingly long meeting. They were crawling their way up and into the elevator. Just about on the 50th floor, they heard a commotion, a familiar tune. The doors opened and the rest of the Avengers were confused at the fake steve and wade singing off-tune “ **we’ve known each other for so long”** Tony and bucky were grumbling on the couch. Sore losers. 

Steve rolled behind the group he touched on the couch, “What in the sam hell is going on here?” Sam startled the two upfront dancing their lives away, wade and peter turned at the same time “dad”

“Mom!” 

**_“CLUNK”_ **

**“Baby!”** The two of them clashed their heads together full speed too. The two fell on the floor and the group of salty watchers was now concerned as Steve and Sam swooped over the kids and moved all of them out of the way. 

The kids were escorted to the med bay, and the avengers all huddled over the two. Hours later the two woke up in hospital beds. Wade pushed himself up in a sitting position to see his mom hunched over and his dad, Pietro, his uncles, and even Wendy too. Peter looked over to Wade; he pointed to Wades welp perfectly centered in the middle of his head. Peter laughed, Wade also laughed at the same reason. The two had matching injuries, “Two busted lips, and two concussions later now you two wake up” Peter looked down and realized he was still in the Captain America suit. Steve pulled his seat close to Wade, he genuinely looked concerned “young man are you okay?” 

“We’re great but did we win Friday?” The golden question was asked and of course, the two looked up at the ceiling for an answer. “Idiots I can’t believe I was worried about you two” Wade wasn’t ready for the ‘i’m the big sister and I'm upset’ ruse she played whenever the two got hurt. This time Peter spoke up “but did we win?”

The bot sighed as it answered them, it sounds like she's disappointed. “Due to you and master Wade's disqualification the team that wins by default is Winter steel” Peter gripped his hair and wade groaned. Tony had a smug smirk on, it wasn’t a fair win. But a win was a win, “Friday wait, so Friday if we didn’t you know end up in the med bay. Who would’ve won?”

“ **Due to protocol ‘snub’, I cannot disclose that information”**

Tony and Pietro did a little jig, they watched as the two boys argued “Dad you know that's so wrong what! Come on dad” Wade laughed at how victorious the two were acting, wade only shrugged it off and said “this is the last time this will ever happen let them ravel” 


	4. 20XX + Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light chapter.

_ June came in like a lion _

The two days went like a weird fever dream. Peter and Wade were kinda loopy from their head injury. But they were enjoying themselves nonetheless, Tony decided to spoil Peter by giving the male ice cream. Of course it was to distract his kid from the awful headache the kid had. Wade and Peter were even allowed extra phone time. The older twins were treating the two kids wonderfully. Wade wouldn’t have to worry about getting a drink. His big sister Wanda ‘used the force’ to levitate the cup of juice over to wade. And whenever the two of them fell asleep in a weird place, one of the avengers (Pietro assumingly) Would get them really comfortable. Even Harley wasn't giving them slack about their stupid red argument they had a day ago. Life was good for the two idiots. 

_ Until it wasn’t _

The two idiots knew they were forgetting something, whatever it was? They wouldn’t know until a long time from now. Sam and Steve were out on some “mission” but of course with those two. The mission was helping Sam panic over Bucky and his wedding anniversary. Or even their family-versery Wade often questioned a lot of things. The first was why did they celebrate them becoming a family around June? Instead of just spoiling the hell out of him in July. Whenever Wade would ask his radioactive family why they don’t just celebrate in September. They would struggle with three ideas.  _ One; _ ‘this was the day we knew we’d have you in our lives,  _ two; _ ‘that September 15th is when you gained your twin, not us, you’ve always had us’,  _ three; ‘ _ because this was the start of your first summer outside’, and the last but not least, always lovely one the fourth the ‘Wade leave your old people alone. Or I'll put ya to work’. The fourth one was always, if not all the time, led by the male whining as he had to cut multiple potatoes. 

Wade would always whine, cry, or complain about their family day and cutting potatoes. The other kids in the house were quite the character. Harley would always look at Wade cleaning and peeling potatoes, he’d laugh a bit. Wendy would pass by, and pick up any trash that would come from tending to a bunch of potatoes. Pietro would walk over to Wade and have a conversation about silly things to the younger boy until Wade of course waved him off and went back to work.

But it seemed like Peter, even if he did all of the actions above. Peter was the right company for Wade. Peter relaxed in a foldable chair, peeler in hand, and of course a potato. Would keep the

male in front of the large sack entertained for days. But days were merely sixty minutes, and minutes were mere seconds while talking to Peter. They’d reach down to grab the last potato, their hands would touch, and although they’d talked for the whole day about alternate timelines and jazz like that. Their hearts would beat hard, although due to the Romeo and Juliet effect. The two always thought it was one-sided. Romeo would be the first to back away from the touch, and Peter would always peel the last potato. Juliet would smile as the skin from the potato would fall into the trash, She was just happy spending the day peeling potatoes with Romeo. Romeo would be arguing about how it was his job originally and how he should be peeling it. Poor Romeo and his weird masculinity complex.

Now was the month for that, the month where the older kids would find ways to complain about the two, and the kids would be met with weird old stories of their parents. Mostly Stucky, The stories would usually consist of how bucky and steve were just like the two. The two kids that were in love their whole life. But a train and some time in a new world aired out the couple. The two would freely reminisce about their time in the war, as a couple, as wingmen for each other, and genuinely how the two became brothers, not by blood but forever. This led to the two old fossils talk about how ‘not stupid’ they were. Because if the two at their age weren’t ‘chasing skirts’ they were ‘pick’n fights’. But admittedly the two of the kids they were talking about were not at that age at all. 

None of the adults or the kids were prepared for them to grow up honestly. To all of them they were both just still the five-year-old twins from years ago. Those two idiots today were still everyone’s baby, even when the two didn’t want to admit it. Peter had the tip of his thumb in his mouth, the boy bit down on it. His head was leaning into the light grey sweater Wade had on, Wade's arms fell onto Peter. The two were in a tight, clingy hug. They both were asleep on the black couch, surprisingly only taking up a single seat. They were sleeping like how they would when they were five. The two of them would hug up onto each other as their breathing steadies. They probably don’t even know they do this anymore. The avengers would walk by them, Natasha would check the boy's temperature, and then the smaller redhead would wrap her two little brothers in a blanket. 

Sam and Steve arrived back into the tower to see the avengers huddled around the couch. Their bags were placed down and the two walked over to the sight. The avengers would take little pictures and coe at the sight for a while. Thor would once in a while say some off-colored remarks. But just made the four parental figures in the twin's life wonder, “are they spiritually betrothed?” Tony would call bullshit, but on what exactly? The parents remained skeptical, the god of thunder was also the brother to the god of lies. Yeah!

Tony pulled the blanket off of the two, the ‘twins’ shivered, Wade held onto Peter more. The adults-only awed, Steve, thanked the gods that Peter wasn’t the one heavily clinging onto Wade. They couldn’t afford the other kid breaking more. They managed to pull a clingy Peter up from clingy Wade rather quickly. Peter was stuck on Wade's sweater, damn spider kid. 

Up Peter went, his right hand was still biting on his thumb, and his left hand had Wade's ugly sweater balled up in his hand. Wade was balled up on the couch heatless, clinging onto a pillow that replaced his best friend in his hold. Then like that Sam was hoisting Wade up and over the male's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Peter held onto Wade's sweater tightly, the boy felt cold. “Puppy dun go…” Wade whined out, and like that the pang of guilt was placed in the parents for separating the two. “Okay so where should we put them? In Peter's room? Or somewhere quiet?” The four adults had additional beds placed in their rooms a long time ago for times like this. 

The four decided to place the two downstairs in a quiet location. To Wilson's quarters they went, the elevator packed up with the six. Then they walked over to Wade's room, Sam placed wade down first, and then Steve placed Peter back into the arms of Wade. Tony was the soft one in the room, He found some paper towels. Tony leaned into the boys who were dripping sweat, he took the paper towels and dried the top of the two heads. Like as if it was night time, or a hard day for Tony he leaned in and kissed the crown of their heads. Steve softly smiled as he looked in the little boy's room. His eyes widened as they locked eyes on something, it was the green hulk toy Peter was in love with. Steve tapped Bucky’s arm, “hey isn’t that peters toy” Bucky just sighed and nodded his head, they remember how hard it was to calm down Peter. That toy was presumably thought to be missing from the car trip to the science university. That horrible trip. 

The adults piled out of the room one by one, they walked over to the living room. The silence was broken by a soft reply from Bucky “I don’t want them to grow up. I’m old” The room silently chuckled from the response. Sam walked over to Bucky, he cupped Bucky's face and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, and a little long. The two would break the kiss to look at each other in the eyes and then passionately kiss again. “Sammy-” Bucky called out as he slung his arms around Sam's neck. 

The other two in the room, well, Tony mostly coughed. “Our kids are literally 4 or 5 feet away from us. They don’t need to know the exact date their little sibling was conceived.” Sam scoffed, he rolled his eyes at the overdramatic display from the stark. “Don’t you have something better to do?” Tony stretched out as he yawned, “Other than bother my family? Nah I cleared out my schedule I always have time to bother you.” Of course stark would say that. 

The day went by with the two boys sleeping, the grownups chatting. And just the rest of the avengers being their avenger selfs. 


End file.
